


Calm

by aam5ever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Massages, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin's getting a bit worked up, so Dan wanted to help him find a bit of calm after the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This is barely a fic, but this is kind of what I would imagine would happen if Arin got very frustrated.

"Arin-"

  


"GOD... I- I CAN'T, DAN!" Arin exclaimed as he fell off yet another cliff in Mario 64. His blood boiling, he tossed the controller to the side and put his head in his hands. "I just... why does this game reject me so?"

  


Dan was trying to recover from him laughing fit before answering. "I don't-" The man couldn't help his giggling, interrupting himself with a bit of leftover laughter. "I'm not sure, dude. Do you want to check the walkthrough again?" 

  


The man got no response from his younger friend, only dry sobs from the frustrated man. He shook his head slowly. "I fuckin' checked that fuckin' walkthrough like a homeowner checks Goddamn mail." He then ended the episode and made sure he had clocked down the time before collapsing onto the couch.

  


Unsure about his earlier phrase, Dan shrugged and sighed. He felt honestly bad, knowing that the game was making mincemeat of his friend's brain. That was why he asked, "Arin, you want a head massage?" Maybe that would help him calm down.

  


"Head massage?" Arin looked over for that, raising an eyebrow. "Which head?" Somehow, he still managed to make his usual jokes with his stupid sly smile.

  


Rolling his eyes, Dan said, "Oh, shut up." He instructed Arin to lay his head on Dan's lap.

  


"Dude," Arin's joking demeanor melted into a more serious one. "I'll be fine." 

  


"Nope," Danny patted his lap. "Lay down."

  


With a sigh that expressed, 'Whatever', Arin laid his head on Dan's thighs and Dan began to move some of the hair out of his eyes. He did it carefully, fingers barely touching the younger gamer's skin as he plucked and moved the hairs off to the sides. 

  


Dan then placed two fingers on each side of Arin's head and pressed as he massaged it counterclockwise. He knew it was a basic thing to do, but it worked for him at least. It was a softer touch at first, Arin barely feeling it. Danny gradually pressed the spot as he massaged, eventually using three fingers instead of two on each side to calm his coworker.

  


"My God, Dan..." Arin said a bit above a whisper. "Your fingers are magic."

  


"Not the first time I've heard that." They chuckled softly. They continued like that for a few minutes before Dan stopped. "You should sit on the floor now."

  


At this, Arin asked another, "Why?" 

  


"You'll see. Sit between my legs, facing the TV."

  


Arin did what he was instructed, commenting that it reminded him of his girl friends doing his hair while he was in high school. "They'd put pins and hair clips and shit, too." He said while positioning himself. "They were cute, I think I remember one that was glittery Hello Kitty. Pretty fuckin' hard to explain why I have glitter in my hair to my guy friends."

  


"I always just put my hair in one poof-tail." Dan said as he gingerly combed through Arin's chocolate brown hair. "That's my word for Afro ponytail."

  


"Nice." 

  


The silence was comfortable, the sounds only from Dan starting to massage the rest of Arin's head and Arin's borderline pornographic moaning. Eventually, Dan said, "Someone's gonna think we're banging with all your damn moaning." with a laugh.

  


"Why don't we just bang then?" Arin shrugged nonchalantly, feeling Dan stop his massaging due to his giggling. "Just-just get it over with." Even he could barely get through that sentence.

  


Dan shook his head with a sigh. "We'd need to get that on camera to make it canon." Was his final verdict before getting up. "I need... hmm... Suzy must've- there's one!" He reached over and picked up a stray black hair tie. "Might as well put your hair in a ponytail now that you mention it."

  


His friend groaned, but let him do it anyway. "Wow, that was fast." He tightened it to suit his needs as he stood and sat back on the couch. "It takes me a little longer to tie one of these."

  


"Well, I've dealt with much bigger hair to tame." Dan half-boasted with a fake know-it-all attitude. "I'm the master of fluff over here. I can handle your straight ass hair."

  


They talked for a little while before finally deciding that Arin was mentally prepared to play Mario 64 for a few more episodes.

  
They were the best episodes he's ever did with that game.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
